


Missing you brother

by Rosemarie42



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Aaron  and Robert are on their honeymoon and Robert talk to Aaron about missing his brother,





	Missing you brother

**Author's Note:**

> a snippet from the Dingle Sugden honeymoon

Aaron and Robert Sugden-Dingle was on the 3rd day of their honeymoon in the Maldives, they were taking a break from the numerous activities they have been doing since they had arrive on the island. Robert sat opposite Aaron on the sofa in the living room is legs on Aaron’s lap.

As Aaron stroke Roberts leg, Robert suddenly said I wish Andy was at my wedding, we fought like cats and dogs but he was my brother it was the most important day of my life and him being there would have made it even more special, did you know Aaron before he left he said “take care of Aaron he makes you a better person and he was right Aaron you do”.

“I made up with my brother Aaron, we had come to a place of understanding as happy as the day was I felt the loss of his not being their”.

Aaron get up and hug him,” I know how much you miss him mate, we should try to find him with Sarah being so ill he needs to know”. 

Robert sniffs “we chose each other as brothers it wasn’t force on us, we started as friends, a farmers kid and a kid in care who ended up with the same last name who ended up with a cain and Abel type relationship as brothers but manage to allow our brotherly love to heal us in the end”.

Robert starts to cry, Aaron holds him until he’s all cried out, Aaron leads him back to the sofa to lie down and go to get a blanket to throw over him, when Aaron comes back into the living room Robert is asleep. 

He is glad Robert told him, he knew his husband wanted his brother at his wedding and there was no possibility of it happening, he’s happy Robert let his feelings out and wasn’t bottling everything up. 

He’s gonna make sure Robert enjoy every part of the rest of their honeymoon.

When Robert wakes up later he say he wants to start searching in earnest for his bother.


End file.
